Gilan's Revenge
by InLivingWeDie.InDyingWeLive
Summary: Will's back! Sadly for him Gilan want to get even. Sequel to  Cliff. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys wanted it so your getting it; Part two to Cliff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA.**

**

* * *

**

**Now, by the power invested in my by the readers… Will's back!**

"Ummm… how did I get here? I was just about to walk it those gates when-" Will was saying confused before someone interrupted him.

"I knew it!" a voice shouted.

Will paled. It was the voice he feared more than anything now. Gilan.

"All I had to do was give the story to a fanfiction author. I knew it!" Gilan continued, now standing in front of Will. Who ,by the way, was as white as a sheet.

"Fanfiction? " Will asked fearfully.

"Yes," Gilan replied smiling evilly.

Will shouldered and said, "I going to die."

Gilan only smiled wider.

* * *

**The gates are the gates of heaven. God is mentioned in Ranger's Apprentice. I know it's short but it is how I want to start it. This story will be a three shot right now. I will bring the others I just had to bring Will first. Obviously from the beginning, I didn't know how to do that so this is what I came up with. **

**Remember to review.**

**Halt's Daughter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice**

Before Will knew it Gilan had picked him up and tied him to Blaze. Too say Will struggled would be an understatement. He screamed out for help and fought against Gil like his life depended on it. It kind of did. But before he knew it Gilan had him at his cabin.

"Gil, pleases, I didn't want to. He came before I had time to jump. Please don't hurt me." Will begged and through himself on the ground and wrapped his arms around Gil.

Gilan just dragged him into the cabin.

That cabin was Will's worst nightmare. When Gilan opened the door Will almost fainted. In the terrible place was every man who sought revenge from Will. Well that Gilan could find and was still alive. There was the three ex-battleschool apprentices, Jerome, Alda, and Bryn. Slagor, the banished Skanidavian, Or'kam, the Temujai person who worked with Slagor, and General Haz'kam, leader of the Temujai.

"Ahhhh!" Will screamed as high as he could for as long as he could.

Everyone had evil similes on their faces and a hand on their weapon.

And so Will's nightmare commenced.

**Sorry I haven't updated it awhile. When I started this one I didn't have excess to the books, so I didn't know how to spell some of the people's names. Then I forgot about it for awhile. **

**Anyways, It's difficult to find people Will left alive. Some of these they didn't exactly say what happened so I made some of it up. Slagor was in the dungeons and Or'kem trapped on the island.**

**Review**

**Halt's Daughter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Although Will was afraid of these people, he had a bigger fear; there were only 7 cups of coffee and 8 people.

Gilan had a large pot of coffee on the stove and soon he was pouring cup of coffee. Then Gilan started handing them out. Bryn, Alda, Jerome, Slagor, Or'kam, and Haz'kam all had coffee before Will knew it. Gilan was coming near Will with the last cup of coffee and Will got a hopeful look in his eyes.

The look quickly disappeared as Gil started drinking the coffee slowly. So, so slowly. It looked as if Gilan really enjoyed it too.

Soon everyone was drinking their coffee with the same slowness and enjoyment too.

Will panicked. It was too much, but before he could do anything else the cabin door opened to revel two cloaked figures and one other person.

"Hey Gil, just wanted to see how you're doing. When I ran into these…" Horace sentence was stopped when he finally notice what was going on. "What are all these people doing here?"

"Just thought we'd have a little get-together to see what we've been up to lately," Gilan replied as if it was nothing.

"Oh, well, can I have some coffee too?" Horace asked hopefully.

"Horace, are you sure you're not missing something first?" Halt said in a –I can't believe you- tone.

Horace searched himself and said, "I'm not missing anything."

Crowley finally took pity on him."So Will, how did you get here?"

Horace's head whiplashed in all directions until he found Will.

"Fanfiction," was Will's only reply.

Crowley nodded in understanding. At this point Gilan gave everyone refills on coffee as well as giving the newcomers cups.

"Come on Will. We can go back to Seacliff. Now we don't need that replacement," Halt said. As Will, Horace, Halt, and Crowley left.

Will never again could stand anyone drinking coffee around him again, unless he was drinking it too.

_The End_

**One of the reviewers practically guessed what I was going to do to torture Will. I could have gone on longer but I just wanted to finish this up. **

**Halt's Daughter**


End file.
